A Seed of Love
by darraq
Summary: One day, Trevor finds a magical heart-shaped seed in the woods. With the help of Hilda, Johanna, Frida, and David, he discovers that the seed means something more important when they grow it together.


_NOTES: This was inspired by the story 'Valentine's Day' by fanfiction writer Cartoonguru._

_This is a follow-up to the 'Trevor Redemption' stories._

In the city of Trollberg one day, Trevor was walking through the nearby woods, when suddenly, his eyes locked onto something on the ground that was very interesting...

Trevor: (amazed) Wow! A heart-shaped seed!

Picking it up, he wanted to know what the heart-shaped seed is.

Trevor: I must find out what kind of seed this may be!

So he ran into the city, and quickly went to Hilda's house, where he told her and her mom Johanna about the mystery of the heart-shaped seed...

Hilda: (after learning about the seed) Well, I have to say... this seed is sure different who other seeds I grew in the country.  
Johanna: In all the time I lived in the city, I've never seen anything like it.

Alfur, the elf, came out of his place in Hilda's blue hair to check out the seed for himself. Unfortunately, he too was stumped...

Alfur: I haven't seen this type of seed in my village.

Luckily, at that moment, Hilda remembered who could help them find out what the heart-shaped seed could be.

Hilda: Come on, let's go see Frida!

Trevor and Hilda ran to Frida's house, and told her about the seed they had discovered. After doing some research, frida had found out what the seed was...

Frida: Okay, this is a pretty rare seed you found, Trevor. It's called 'The Seed of Love', and it would grow a heart-shaped tree, if you plant it properly.  
Trevor: Let's go tell David about this. I hear he's got special gardening tools for this kind of task.

Hilda, Trevor, and Frida went over to David's house, where they saw him sitting in a chair in his backyard...

David: (sees everyone) Hello, there.  
Frida: Hi, David. We need to use your gardening tools to plant a special seed.  
David: How special is this seed?  
Hilda: (shows David the heart-shaped seed) Is_ this_ special enough for you?  
David: (amazed) Whoa!  
Trevor: Is there a good place to plant this special seed?

Frida, after thinking for a while, had thought of the best place to plant the heart-shaped seed.

Frida: I got it! There's a community garden near the school! I could ask the caretaker if we plant that seed there.  
Hilda: Great idea, Frida. Also, Mum can check if the garden is safe from monsters.  
David: Okay, let's go for it.  
Hilda: I suggest we do all that in the morning. (sees the sun setting) It's going to be dark soon.  
Frida: Good idea. Let's meet up again tomorrow morning.

Everyone walked back to their homes after saying 'Good night' to each other. The following morning, Hilda, Trevor, Frida, and David, along with Johanna, were at the community garden with their supplies, to ask the caretaker if they could plant the heart-shaped seed there. But the caretaker told them that a better place to plant it would be near the woods. When they got to the woods, they quickly found a good place to  
plant that seed...

Johanna: (standing outside the forest in a bare spot) This spot is perfect! There's no other flowers or trees growing here, so I thought we could add something new to the forest.  
Hilda: (in excitement) That's wonderful, Mum!  
Trevor: (shrugs) Well... that sure_ is_ a lot of room on that spot.  
David: (gets out his gardening supplies) Well, let's get to work.

The song_ 'Holding Out For a Hero'_ by **Bonnie Tyler** plays as a montage of everyone planting the seed took place. Trevor dug a small hole where they were going to put the seed in, Hilda then dropped the seed into the hole, Frida then covered the hole, David then watered the seed, and finally, Johanna took a picture of the kids standing proudly near where the seed was burned. The song ends as the montage is over.

David: What happens to the heart-shaped seed after doing all this work?  
Frida: Well, from what I can remember from what I've read, we then have to wait one week for it to grow into something beautiful.  
Trevor: Wait, a whole week?!  
Frida: Well, yes, I know it's hard for all of us, Trevor, but if we wait, imagine what our seed could grow into!  
Johanna: besides, we'll come back here every day to check how the plant growing there is doing.

Every day for the week, Hilda, Trevor, Frida, David, and Johanna went to that spot to check out how the plant growing there was doing, and tended to it.

When the week was over, the seed had grown into a heart-shaped tree!

Johanna: (amazed) Wow! Kids, who knew that seed would grow into something so beautiful?!  
Hilda: Yes, Mum, it's so lovely!

After looking at the heart-shaped tree for a moment, the four realized what the seed might be...

David: I believe that heart-shaped seed is the seed of love.  
Trevor: 'Seed of love?'  
David: Yes, think about it. We are four couples, and Trevor was the one who found this seed. When we chose to plant it here, the heart-shaped seed grew into something that  
resembles our friendship: Love.

Frida listened to David closely, then she said, 'I think you're right, David. When Trevor found this rare seed, it must have been a sign, that he found new friends, and  
is making the best of it. Then, after telling us about the seed, all of us planted it together, and the heart-shaped tree symbolizes love.'

Everyone thought about what Frida had said, and then realized she might have been right...

(The song_ 'Sowing the Seeds of Love'_ by **Tears For Fears** plays)

The four kids, along with Johanna, held hands together around the heart-shaped tree, and everyone thought back when they helped take care of the seed, where it grew into the small tree it was now.

(Song ends)

Everyone took another look at the tree...

Johanna: All of you should be proud of this job.  
Hilda: Yes, Mum, I'm sure proud of it.  
Trevor: (holding Hilda's hand) You know I am.  
Frida: It's certainly beautiful.  
David: (holding Frida's hand) You know it.

It was a heart-shaped seed, the seed of love, that helped them realize how important being together could be.

**The End**


End file.
